Payback
by OhJay
Summary: Sequel to Paperwork. Mustang ends up locked in a storage room, but what does this have to do with Ed? Two shot, NO YAOI!
1. I Payback

_**I Payback**_

It started on a normal day in Central Military command. Mustang was dreading over his paperwork (as usual) but he then realized that he needed some documents from one of the storage rooms. So he quietly got up from his chair by his desk and walked down a long hallway. He entered the storage room, but the door shut behind him by accident. He thought it was nothing so he just began looking for the documents he needed. He found them, but when he tried to get out he realized that he was locked in.

Edward Elric sighed as he walked down the hallway. He had finally finished his paperwork for the day, but the only reason he did it was to see his annoying superior officer's expression when he finished all his paperwork before he did. For him it made it bearable, but so far he hadn't found anything to make the stupid, ugly blue uniform he now had to wear bearable.

So here he was minding his own business and muttering complaints about military stuff to himself when he heard someone banging on a door. At first he just thought he was hearing things, but as the banging continued he knew something was up. So he stopped walking and found out that the banging was coming from the storage room, so he opened the door.

"Oh FullMetal thank god. I've been here for an hour-

Seeing that it was just Mustang he simply shut the door in his face and walked away like nothing had happened.

After Mustang found out he was locked in he began banging on the door hoping someone would hear him, but no one came. Eventually he got tired of banging on the door so he took a moments break and checked his pocket watch to see how long he had been stuck in the freaking storage room.

"_This is ridiculous, I've been here for a freaking hour!"_

He put on his ignition glove and was about ready to just burn down the freaking door when it opened. He blinked a few times to adjust to the light, but when he did he saw it was Ed.

"Oh FullMetal thank god. I've been here for an hour-

But he didn't get to finish his sentence. Before he could even take a step forward the door was shut on him just like that. At first he just thought it was just Ed having some fun with him and he would come back and open the door, but when he heard Ed's mismatched foot steps walk away he knew he was some what serious. So he snapped his fingers and the wooden door turned to ashes in seconds. He would clean it up later, but for now he had to think of a way to get back at that annoying little shrimp.

_**Author's Notes**_

I just came up with this, and I thought it would make a good sequel to _Paperwork_. I'll have the next chapter where Mustang gets his revenge up when I get an idea. So please review, and all ideas are accepted ^_^


	2. II Revenge

_**II Revenge**_

Mustang smiled to himself as he quietly exited FullMetal's office. He had thought of the perfect way to get his revenge for leaving him in that storage room, plus it was a plan where no one got hurt, and it couldn't be directly traced back to him either. It was about an hour before he had to show up, so he wasn't caught when he was setting up his plan in the shrimp's office.

Ed groaned as he walked into headquarters. He wasn't a morning person, but he had to get up at seven so he could be there at eight. Normally he did mind because he had gotten used to it, but he had gotten up at four from a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep afterwards, then when he finally got out of bed he discovered that they were completely out of coffee so he had to go down to street to pay 400 cenz* for overpriced coffee but there was a long line so now he was late.

Of course he didn't have to report t Mustang or anyone else right away so he could get away with it, but he was still a grouch. As he walked into his small office (big enough for just him as Mustang had said) he had a feeling that something wasn't right. He did a quick look around, but nothing seemed out of place, so he just shrugged it off. He walked over to the closet and tossed his coat in not bothering to hang it up. However when he closed the door he found that he couldn't take his right arm off the door.

There didn't seem to be any kind of glue on it so he tried pulling harder, but it didn't work. After a few minutes of trying to pry it off he tried using his left foot for force on the door, but then that got stuck too.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me"

So now he was stuck for sure in a bit of an awkward position, but now he had a feeling a certain annoying superior officer had stuck magnets on the other side of the door as his revenge for the storage room incident.

"_Oh when I get out of this mess he is gonna get it so bad that he won't even want to get me back" _

"Hey brother I was wondering-

But Al stopped at the door when he saw Ed stuck to the closet door. At first he just raised an eyebrow at this, but then he couldn't help chuckling.

"Do you want some help?"

"No no, I got it"

He gave it another hard pull, but he was still stuck.

"Alright fine…"

Al smiled and walked over to him. He opened the door and removed all the magnets that Mustang had placed so his older brother could be free.

"Thanks Al, now if you'll excuse me I have to go get him back"

Al sighed and face palmed as Ed practically ran out of the room.

"_Some things never change…"_

_**Author's Notes**_

Well here's the second part of it. I thought it would be funny if Ed got stuck to something magnetic, and it was the only thing I could come up with. Well I hope you guys liked it, and please review.

*The currency in Amestris, I'm pretty sure it's the same as Yen.


End file.
